The Avengers: Birth of Storm
by GoodKnight Studios
Summary: Percy Jackson is about to embark on the most strenuous and awesome adventure ever, he will face his most dangerous foe. Will he survive? Or will this mysterious being reign supreme? Second book of the "Infanint reality" , I will come back to it.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Percy Jackson, but you probably know that. The story of which I am about to tell is extremely classified. If you tell anyone about this S.H.I.L.D will come knocking on your door. I'm kidding, but Your just probably going to think that this is just another fanfiction cleverly thought up by the writer I'm sending this to, and for that I envy your mortaleyness. So just sit back and enjoy the story of how my life ended and then began again. So I will start with how it ended, the giant war.

It was all because of my mistake, all the death and suffering. If only I had kept a closer eye on Gaea, then she wouldn't have taken their lives, well anyway this is how it happened.

We were at Athens, all of the seven along with the gods, each kid with their respective parent. I was fighting Polybotes along side my dad, weary of Polybotes trident I jumped to the side and slash his arm, creating a large gash in his arm "arrrg, curse you puny demi-god" he said as he shook more baslicks out of his hair, I sliced them up avoiding their fire breath. Then my dad threw his trident, pinning Polybotes to a wall with the middle prong stuck in his throat. "Son," came the booming voice of my dad, "will you give me the honor of watching you kill a giant?" I nodded, grabbing the hilt of his trident I ripped it out of Polybotes throat, and cut his head clean of. My dad laughed heartily, and patted me on the back. Everything was going great, but then I turned around and noticed that everyone else was fighting Gaea, but people were missing Jason, and Leo,and Annabeth. I was confused and rushed over to the fight, only to watch Frank and Hazel get swallowed by the earth. I felt a small piece of my heart break as I watched helplessly while two of the greatest friends I would ever have fell into Tartarus. Wasting no time I ran to help the others "where is Annabeth, Jason , and Leo," I practically screamed at the Gods only to notice Piper crying. Hephestus was the first to respond , " my son's ship blew up with him on it, and Jason is over there" he pointed towards a pile of boulders, "I'm afraid that he flew to close to the earth." I felt my anger rising as the earth shook, knocking over the gods. Surprisingly I was still standing, so I rushed over to help the gods only too see a look of fear in their eyes. "What is wrong," I asked the gods, still looking for Annabeth. "Who caused that earth quake?" Asked Zeus looking to Poseidon, It wasn't me or Gaea, it mismanaged from were Percy was standing." I looked at my dad questioningly, "Are you saying that I caused that earthquake dad?" He nodded "yes son it is very possible."

POSEIDON P.O.V

I we turned our attention back to the battle just in time to see Annabeth Jump down from the scaffolding in an attempt to cut Gaea in half, but Gaea noticed and created a spike from the earth and stabbing her threw the chest. "Pitty," Gaea cackled " I would have preferred to keep her as a pet." The earth shook uncontrollably, and then a loud screeem scream pierced the air and then Percy appeared in front of Gaea with his hand around her throat. "What, ack?" Gaea choked, then Percy and Gaea disappeared, I barely had time to register what had happened before we heard a scream from high above. As I looked up a golden liquid dripped down onto my face, I wiped it off and realized that it was the blood of an immortal, not like that you would expect to see from Gaea, more like what you would see from a Giant. I Search for the owner of the blood and find that it is from the giants that were laying about, and all of their blood was swirling around in a sort of tornado, it was headed to where Percy and Gaea were. At first I thought to warn him, until I saw him stretch out his hand, and in it flowed the ichor into the from of a spear hardening. Then the blood of Annabeth and Percy flowed to the spear creating duel lines from the tip to the but of the weapon. "You wanted the blood of Olympus, " shouted Percy Jackson, " here it is, though I added the blood of the earth to give it a little kick." On the word kick, he used the spear to cut the primordial to pieces.

THREE WEEKS LATER

ZEUS P.O.V

Things have finally been sorted out and the war had ended. It was time for the award ceremony, and standing in front of me was the last known surviving hero of the giant war. After giving my speech about the bravery of the gods, I stood up and beckoned the hero of Olympus forward. How can he refuse the gift now, I thought. "Percy Jackson" I boomed " for your bravery and sacrifice, I have had it requested that you should become a god, and not just a minor god, but a member of the Olympian council, should you accept, your domains shall be..." "no" he stated plainly, effectively leaving everyone in the throne room with their mouths hanging open. " but I have a request, if you are willing to grant it." He said woefully. "If it is within our power I swear by the styks that we shall grant it even if it is as last times "request"." I said with respect for my nefew. "Zeus, I ask that you complete your promise to free the innocent titans and their children, also I would like Jason's wish for the building of temples for all minor gods to be fulfilled." Percy requested, and had that been it I would have been disappointed. " I would also like there to be permanent thrones for Hestia and Hades erected on Olympus," he continued, "and as a final request I would something from each of the gods." Of all the requests he had made, the last one shook the room the most. I was baffled that he made a request for himself in response I asked "and what is it that you want from us?" His face showed his shock that non of his requests had been revoked. "Well, from you I would like permission to travel in your domain, from Hephestus I would like a car that I had Leo design for me." I nodded and Hephestus grabbed the blueprints looked at them and flashed away. And then Percy continued, " From Athena I would like training, as well as from Artemis." The goddess nodded and he continued. " and from the rest I would like for you to come to my aid once when I need it." He finished out of breath. I nodded and replied," all you ask shall be done, but I have a question for you Jackson." "Shoot" he said plainly. " what will you do now?" I asked, " now that you have lost the ones you love?" He thought about it for awhile, then replied " I still have my mom, and plus New York needs to be cleaned up after the whole alien portal in the sky thing and all the political nonsense about the scovia accords, so for now I think maybe I can lead a hand and try my best to get over Ann...abeth." I nodded and stated "meeting adjourned."

Two weeks later

Percy p.o.v

I have been waiting for two weeks for Hephestus to finish the car, and my patients had finally payed off. In front of me was a sea green mustang boss. "Is it capable of flight?" I asked. "yes, I also a dded a few surprises and got it registered to your name, here are the keys, and as an added surprise it can get you to Olympus, I'm telling you this because your late." He said tossing the keys to me. Looking at my watch I hop in and start it, before pulling out of Hephestus's forge and pressing the Olympus button, three seconds later I'm in front of Artemis's temple. " nice car,but it doesn't make up for the fact that you are late." Said a very annoyed Goddess,. "it was Hephestus's fault" I said trying to avoid the wrath of Artemis. "Well, late is late," she said " and as a punishment you will drive me and Athena to central park " I shrugged and she hoped into the shotgun position, and as she did, Athena came out carrying a picnic basket, she said hi and put the basket in the back.

Three hours later

After nearly three hours of vigorous training we finally stopped for lunch. We laid out the picnic blanket and spread out the food (correction I did). I sacrificed some of my food and then dug in, not expecting a conversation considering who I was with. And then to my surprise Artemis asked " so Percy, how are you?" Athena looked curious about the answer, so as to not disappoint the very powerful goddesses I answered " I'm alright, it has been hard to adjust but..." *Boom* the ground shook and something fell from the sky and landed near us. "What was that?" I asked Athena, "I don't know, but it wasn't us I'm sure of that." She replied. "I am going to go check it out," I said getting up and walking over to the newly formed hole in the ground, and as I approached it I noticed the hammer, it had a foot long handle and a rectangle head, this hammer would have made Hephestus happy. At the thought of Hephestus, I stumbled upon the idea that maybe it was his. So naturally I slide into the hole to retrieve it, and as I did Athena and Artemis saw me approach the hammer.

Athena's P.o.v

As we watched Percy approach the hammer, a thought accrued to me " hey," I said to Artemis, "should we stop him considering who's hammer that is?" "No," said a new voice that was obviously trying to keep Percy from hearing him, " I would like to see what happens." I turned my head and saw standing behind me was Thor.


	2. Discovery

Thor's P.O.V

I watched as the young hero walked towards the hammer that was knocked from my grasp only moments before. The other Avengers were currently handling the beast that knocked the mighty Mjolnir out of my hand, so I had nought to worry about. Convincing the two goddesses to keep quiet was easier than I had anticipated, but I couldn't help but wonder what reason the goddess would travel with Jackson. Suddenly Jackson stopped and started to examine the hammer. After what seemed like an eternity, he grabbed the hilt as if it were a sword, and then he stopped, casting a glance in my direction. Though I was sure that I was out of sight, his hesitation lead me to believe that he knew of the situation. Suddenly he lifted it, he lifted it as easily as he would h

eft a sword. I suddenly became aware of a familiar presence behind me, I turned to see Vision.

"So, there is another who can lift Mjolnir." He said, a statement to which my only answer was a simple nod of my head. "Do you know who he...oh I am afraid that you have yet to introduce me to your two companions!" Stated Vision, in reference to Artemis and Athena, " I sense, great power from all three of your present company." I about to reply, but before I got interrupted by Percy Jackson hoping out of the pit and tossing me the hammer. " please try to keep up with this in the future Thor, oh...Hi there I'm Percy Jackson, and you are...?" He said extending a hand to Vision, as they introduced themselves the other Avengers arrived and Tony being Tony, immediately started to flirt with Artemis. "Hey, Iron dope," Percy interjected, "it is not smart to hit on a Goddess of chastity and madenhood."

"What are you talking about..." he suddenly stopped speaking due to the arrow pointed directly at his armors unibeem repulser.

Tony stark/Iron man's P.O.V

All I did was flirt a little there is no harm in that, unless it's with the biggest manhater in the universe[of course I did not know that at the time]. I backed off, basically yelling, " whoa, I have had enough experience with sharp objects today..." I trail off. Vision chuckled, he actually chuckled I had been trying to get him too laugh for...ages(get it xD).

Athena's P.O.V

The more I looked at the Iron man, the more I felt like I should have known him, and then he took off his helmet. "Tony?" I asked in a tentative voice, not sure how to respond he stared at me with a curious look on his face up into the point where I shifted my form. I now had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a short nose.


End file.
